Luteinizing hormone (LH) and follicular stimulating hormone (FSH) are released from the anterior pituitary gland under the control of the releasing hormone LHRH produced in the hypothalamic region. LH and FSH act on the gonads to stimulate the synthesis of steroid hormones and to stimulate gamete maturation. The pulsatile release of LHRH, and thereby the release of LH and FSH, controls the reproductive cycle in domestic animals and humans.
LHRH also effects the placenta, and the gonads indirectly, in causing the release of chorionic gonadotropin (hCG).
Antagonists of LHRH are useful for the control of fertility. Such antagonists block ovulation in the female and suppress spermatogenesis in the male. Related to these effects is a suppression of normal circulating levels of sexual steroids of gonadal origin, including reduction in accessory organ weight in the male and the female. In domestic animals this effect promotes weight gain in a feed-lot situation, stimulates abortion in pregnant animals and in general, acts as a chemical sterilant.
The natural hormone releasing hormone LHRH is a decapeptide comprised of naturally occuring amino acids (which have the L-configuration except for the achiral amino acid glycine). Its sequence is as follows: ##STR4## Many analogs of this natural material have been studied and the very large majority of them have proven to be of insufficient biological activity to be clinically useful. Certain select modifications have proven to have an agonist effect on biological activity. By far the most significant enhancement is obtained by changing the 6-position residue from Gly to a D-amino acid.
In addition to agonists, analogs have been prepared with are competitive antagonists to LHRH; all of which require deletion or replacement of the histidine residue at position 2; Vale, W., et al, Science, 176: 933 (1972). In general, it appears that a D-amino acid placed in the sequence at that position gives the best activity; Rees, R. W. A., et al, J. Med. Chem. 17: 1016 (1974).
It has also been shown that adding a modification at the 6 position, which, without the modification at position 2, results in the agonist activity cited above, enhances the antagonist activity of the 2-modified analogs; Beattie, C. W., et al, J Med. Chem., 18: 1247 (1975); Rivier, J., et al, Peptides 1976 p. 427, Editions de l'Universite de Bruxelles, Belgium (1976).
Against the background of these two major alterations, which result in a potent series of LHRH antagonists; additional increments in antagonist activity may be had by modifying positions 1, 3 and/or 10 in the already 2, 6 modified peptide. Coy, D. H., et al Peptides 1976, p. 462, Editions de l'Universite de Bruxelles, Belgium (1976); Rivier, J. E., et al, Life Sci. 23: 869 (1978); Dutta, A. S., et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 81: 382 (1978), Humphries, J., et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 85: 709 (1978). It has also been shown that N-acylation of the amino acid at position 1 is helpful; Channabasavaiab, K., et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 81: 382 (1978); Coy, D. H., et al, Peptides.--Structure and Biological Function p. 775, Pierce Chemical Co. (1979).
Since antagonists function by competing with LHRH for the appropriate receptors, high dosages of these compounds are required in order to block out the natural peptide. It is especially desirable, in view of this, to obtain antagonists with a very high degree of potency. The presently known set of analogs requires comparatively high levels of compound, with the attendant problems of increased possibility for toxicity and other side effects.
Therefore, there is a need to prepare antagonists of LHRH which have an even higher degree of biological activity than those heretofore described, and which can safely be used clinically in animals and humans.